<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Fitific</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486319">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitific/pseuds/Fitific'>Fitific</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, persona - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitific/pseuds/Fitific</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi finds a new home with Akira.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Shuake - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Akechi's point of view.)</p><p> </p><p>10 years after I was put in prison for my crimes I was finally released. During these 10 years Akira Kurusu never stopped visiting me, he often brought me books and magazines to read during my time here. Birthday gifts and birthday cards always arrived on my birthday, it was the only time I had ever celebrated my birthday with anyone after my mother had died.</p><p>I remember the day on 14th February when he walked in hiding a rose in his jacket, as soon as he took it out I shamefully turned into a blushing mess and I swear I could hear the police officers behind me whispering to each other.</p><p>It felt good to leave, it was a while since I had felt such excitement for something, freedom felt good. I was mostly excited about what awaits me and Akira. As I walked out of the room with my duffel bag over my shoulder he ran up to me and hugged me, making me drop my duffel bag to the ground. After the hug, he grabbed my bag and flung it over his shoulder, took my hand and we ran out together and into his car. I didn't even know he could drive a car. Then again I have been in prison for 10 years so there are a lot of things I probably missed out on.</p><p>Morgana was in the back seat, and even though I did not care much for the cat, it was still nice to him there.<br/>"Where are we going?" I asked Akira.<br/>"You will see." He replied with a smile on his face.</p><p>The drive was incredibly long or maybe that is because I have not been in a car for a while, but it didn't matter. I am with Akira and that is all that matters. A few hours later we were out of the city and nearing an urban countryside area. I'm pretty sure I slept most f the journey on the way as all this driving was making me sleepy.<br/>I had suddenly felt the car slow down in front of a small wooden house.<br/>"We are here," said Akira.<br/>"What?" I replied sheepishly.<br/>"Our new home and your birthday present"<br/>"What? But it is not even my birthday!?"<br/>"No, but I still want to give this to you. It's all ours!"<br/>I could not believe my eyes.<br/>We had left the car to view a house.<br/>"I...I.."<br/>"You don't have to say anything, let's just go inside." And with that, he got my bag out of the trunk of the cat and grabbed my hand as we walked inside.<br/>It was small but very neat and tidy. It had a very homely atmosphere, it smelled good, it seemed like Akira had made some soup in a slow cooker so it can be done once we arrive home. He was not planning on leaving me hungry.<br/>" I will give you a small house tour after lunch." Said Akira beaming</p><p>Many weeks have passed and every day feels like the best time of my life. This was probably the effect of being locked up in prison for so long, but I choose to believe it is because I am with Akira. We hung out to some new and interesting places in town however my favorite time is when we spend it together at home.<br/>Simply just lazing around the house or watching TV together. Looking outside at our little garden, me in his arms. Enjoying some hot cocoa and a nice warm meal that Akira cooked just for me. I am so lucky to have such a great cook and a good teacher too as he has been teaching me how to cook as well. Sometimes I think I might be hopeless but his kind heart does not give up on me. Maybe it is a good thing I still can't cook because we get to spend more time together at home trying to teach me how to cook.<br/>The house is small but it is the perfect size for us. It is cozy enough, cool in the summer, and warm in the winter.<br/>We were thinking of maybe adopting a puppy so we can raise it together, which Morgana does not seem very happy about but he voices no actual complaints. Many warm months passed and every day felt like a blessing. I could not have asked for a better home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>